Making someone happy
by Fayth3
Summary: A call makes someone happy. MA


Author- Fayth

Title- Making someone happy.

Rating- PG

Disclaimer- I do not own Alec- at least that is what my therapist keeps telling me- but what does he know?

Show- DA

Pairing- M/A

Summary- M/A fluff, one of those "I have a scene" things that evolves into whatever .

* * *

Max stared down at the phone on her desk. She was in her office in the headquarters of Terminal City, the only place where Transgenics could walk about freely without fear of attack or hatred no matter how odd they looked. Take Joshua, for instance, the first product of Manticore with too much Canine DNA; his dog-like features scared 'ordinary' people but here he was among the most "normal" looking. Terminal City really was home to the transgenics and to Max it was like she was surrounded by family.

They had appointed her as leader because she was the one who had broken them all out from Manticore and she was the one who made them take a stand here in Terminal City and had given them somewhere they could be sae, somewhere they could call home. Although used to only having to take care of herself Max relished the challenge of commanding the self-proclaimed 'Freak Nation' and overseeing the post was no easy task. With over eight hundred transgenics supplies were a constant issue, luckily with her sources and those of her friends they had a steady stream of food, medical supplies and arms.

However, since the media was still so interested in them and endless newsreels broadcast about the Seattle settlement they also had a steady influx of transgenics who had heard of the save haven and needed sanctuary. Their numbers were increasing faster than even Max could believe. It made her wonder just how many transgenics Manticore had made and if they had had some overall purpose that she was unaware of. Not that it mattered now that Manticore was a charred ruin but still, she wondered.

She was knocked out of her musings as the door opened and someone walked in.

"Hey Max, we need to talk about the-" Alec paused and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Max looked up at the handsome transgenic that had been her second in command since they'd started this thing. His hair had grown and often fell into his face and her fingers itched to push it away from those gorgeous green eyes.

Although still a soldier through and through he now had a more causal feel about him, like he could finally relax.

"Maxie?" his voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Yeah fine," she shook her head and tried to smile. "What can I do for you?"

Alec gave her a look and threw himself into the chair opposite her desk.

"C'mon Max, I can tell there is something wrong."

"It's nothing," she frowned at the phone again and Alec followed her gaze.

"What did the mean phone do?"

His teasing coaxed a reluctant smile from her.

"Nothing…it's just that…it was…I-" she bit her words off.

Alec lost his joking tone as she seemed honestly upset. He leaned forwards concerned. "Seriously Max, if something is bothering you, you can tell me."

"I can?" She stared at him seriously and he blinked.

"Of course. I know about Ben, you know about Rachel, I know about Zack, you know about Psy-ops. Who else is gonna understand?"

He had a point there. Since that night long ago when he had escaped the cops who thought he was Ben, the serial killer, they had spent a lot of time talking. He was the only one outside her unit who knew about the nomaly in the woods and the only one she had ever told about her role in Ben's death. In turn he had confessed about his first love, Rachel, and the part that he played in her death and how he had spent time being tortured in Psy-ops.

They'd discussed Zack and Lydecker, Renfro and Manticore and just about everything in their lives. He probably knew more about her than even O.C.

Alec watched as she contemplated that. Since that talk they had been so close, but it still wasn't as close as he wanted to be to her. Sometime over the past few years he had fallen head over heels, tit over toe, ass over apex, in love with her. He couldn't imagine his life without the fiery transgenic in his life and he was waiting for her. To what, he wasn't sure. It wasn't like she had ever seen him as a potential anything. But Alec still stayed here, her willing shadow, trying to make her see all of the changes that he had made for her. Trying to make her see that she could trust, rely and believe in him. It was working well so far in that she trusted him as her second hand and had even come to adopt him as a confident. It was enough, for now.

"I know but this is different, it's more kinda a girl talk thing," she smiled apologetically. "I think I need O.C for this and its too dangerous to try to sneak out or to smuggle her in for a heart to heart."

"What about Cece?" he gestured to the door where she could hear the chatter of the transgenics below.

"I don't know her so well," she confessed. "Besides she wouldn't get it."

"Well you could try me," he spread his arms with a cheeky smile willing to listen to Max. "I can't promise to get it but I can listen," he paused. "Unless it's about menstruation and then you're on your own."

Max chuckled at the horrified look on his face. "No."

"Then hit me- although not literally, you bruise." He rubbed his arm with a small smile. She didn't hit him anywhere near as much as she used to, and now it was more in jest than actual anger.

"You sure?"

Alec nodded and settled back, waiting for her to unload on him and she took a breath.

"That was Logan on the phone."

Alec stilled. Logan- the one thing that he _really_ didn't want to talk about. He hated the older man, not only for having had Max first but also for exercising some sort of hold over Max even now. "And how is roller boy?"

"Fine," she frowned again. "Pleased, with all the Eyes Only pro-transgenic broadcasts he's managed to gain a lot of support,"

"Great," Alec waited.

Max shrugged nonchalantly. "He's kept his ear to the ground and there are-"

"Max." Alec interrupted knowing that it would better if she just spit it out. She had this terrible habit of procrastinating and, if allowed, would go off into a tangent and never get around to what was really on her mind. It was actually a great avoidance technique, but being around her for so long it was one that he managed to pick up on and was intent on having her break.

"He found the cure." The words rushed out of her mouth and Alec's eyes widened and he choked.

"THE cure?"

Max nodded tightly. "Some Manticore Doc finally got the balls to admit to the program and he's given Logan the cure."

"Wow," Alec sat back and was silent for a moment. Wondering if he should have let her procrastinate, he so didn't want to hear about the fact that Max and Logan could be together now. His head and heart hurt at the very thought and all he wanted now was a large bottle of Scotch. "Well that's great news…isn't it great news?"

"It's great news."

"Because it seems like great news," Alec rambled and glanced at her and she nodded.

"Great news."

"You're not acting like its great news." He pointed out.

"It's just," she gestured to the phone. "I'm…I was…"

"Don't wanna get your hopes up?" he guessed.

"No," she shook her head.

"Think it's a scam?" he tried again, trying to work out why she wasn't leaping on her baby and racing towards Old Fogie Towers.

"It seems on the level," her frown deepened.

"Then what's the-"

"I don't care!" she burst out, cutting off his words. "I called him to talk about med supplies and he told me about the cure and he was babbling and all I wanted to do was to get him back to talking about the med supplies!"

She blinked widely at an astonished Alec.

"We-" he cleared his throat, trying to be comforting when he wanted to sit there as confused as she obviously was. "Well business is more important and we need those med supplies and business does sometimes take precedence over personal so-"

"No. it wasn't a 'lets get to that later' reaction," she shrugged. "It was more a 'so what?

Max stood up. "For years we had this whole non-relationship that consumed everything. I loved him and prayed for this damn cure and now I don't care," she began to pace. "How can I suddenly not care?" she turned to him. "Alec?"

"I don't know, Maxie. Maybe you're just stressed and tired and overwhelmed and tomorrow-" he tried to be understanding but Max sagged.

"No, I'm lying. I haven't felt it in a long time."

Alec eyebrow's shot up to his hairline. "It?"

"That spark, that feeling that tells you that you love the other person, ya know?"

"Oh that 'it'." Alec nodded.

Max sat back, "You know the last time he was in T.C, during that water crisis, he sat there in command just lecturing and I just wondered if he had always been that-" she paused searching for the word.

"Pompous," Alec supplied eagerly, "Arrogant, sanctimonious?"

"Boring." She settled on, "Long winded and annoying. I just wanted him to shut up."

"Welcome to the club." Alec muttered and Max hid a grin.

"Of course he got mad that I wasn't ecstatic and asked me if there was someone else."

Alec blinked annoyed at the man. "So just because you aren't into him he immediately thinks that there has to be someone else."

Max nodded. "Uh huh."

"Geez that guy has serious issues." Alec marvelled.

"The thing is," Max hesitated.

"What?" Alec prompted.

"He's right." She sighed. "There_ is_ someone else."

Alec's heart sank. Max liked someone else? When had this happened? he silently cursed himself, he'd spent so much time with her, was he too busy trying to pretend that he wasn't in love with her that he had missed her getting over Logan and had passed his chance to try to make her love him?

"Oh."

Max looked down at her hands. "Yeah, I've started to have- well I-I guess I have always had a kind of a thing for this guy but recently it's getting stronger." Her words got quieter.

"Huh," was all Alec could manage and Max misinterpreted.

"See you're weirded out. Hell, I'm weirded out by all this mushy feelings crap, forget it, I'll call O.C." she pushed back from the desk but Alec's iron grip stopped her.

"No, I'm not weirded out. I want you to talk to me okay?" he swallowed hard, pushing aside the pain in his heart. "Carry on. So this guy, does he return the mushy thing?"

Max shrugged. "Haven't told him, probably won't either."

Alec stared. "Why not?"

"I don't see how he could like me like that."

Alec stared at her in disbelief. "What, don't tell me that you have self esteem issues Maxie, because I sure as hell won't buy it."

Max returned to staring at her hands and Alec's jaw dropped.

"Max!"

"I'm a bitch," she exploded. "You know that better than anyone. I'm always evil to you, I'm a carrier for a retro virus, I'm Lady Jesus saviour of Mankind, and I'm being hunted by an insane military commander, an insane cultist and almost every nationality that wants a genetically engineered freak. My last boyfriend ended up in a wheelchair, I killed one brother and wiped another's memory, I've been told I whine and self obsess and three times a year I try to screw anything that moves. I'm a great catch." She finished sarcastically to a dumbfounded Alec.

"I'm poison Alec, Renfro told me that."

"And yet the bitch of Manticore took a bullet for you." He moved forward and placed his hands over hers. "Maxie you are a genetically engineered piece of perfection. You're a hot X5 female with the power to save the world. Your heart is as big as anything, donated by a brother who would die for you and the way that you rallied T.C was nothing sort of magnificent," he smirked. "Ok so you whine and tend to be a little aggressive," She gave a small smile, "but that's okay it shows you have passion. You didn't put roller boy in that chair but without you he wouldn't have the robotic legs that he makes oh _so_ much use out of now. He owes _you_ Maxie. You are a great catch Max and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"How can you say that Alec? I've been nothing but a bitch to you since we met. All the times that you helped me and saved my ass, keeping me sane and getting my back and I don't think I ever even said Thank you."

"Sure you have. Just last week in fact." Off her look he added, "We did that run for Tryptophan and Josh nearly got shot."

"You saved him," Max remembered.

"You said thanks then. Hugged me too, if I recall." He gave her a grin.

"But I've never said how much I rely on you." she looked up and they locked gazes. "Trust you, need you around. You're my family Alec and I couldn't do this without you."

His look of astonishment would have been amusing if she wasn't so serious.

Alec couldn't believe it; this was more than he had ever hoped for. Even if she was in love with someone else her heartfelt words warmed him and made him feel more justified with his own existence. The words echoed in his head _trust you, need you_. It was almost enough to make a guy hope… Alec firmly quashed the hope that sprung in his heart. _She is in love with another guy remember?_

"Damn Max, you should break up with Logan more often." He managed after a while.

She nodded ruefully. "I thought I did."

Alec choked back a laugh, surprised beyond words at her candid insight into her on-again, off-again relationship.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked.

Max sighed. "I'll take the cure so I don't accidentally kill him but I'll have to tell him that it is over- really over, that I don't feel that way about him anymore."

"Will you tell him about the other man, I presume it is a man," he smirked half heartedly. "Unless you and O.C got something going on?"

She reached out and smacked his head. "Dumbass, yes it's a man and I'll tell Logan. Not who but that there is a who,"

Alec shook his head. "I still think that you should tell this guy that you like him."

She bit her lip. "Really?"

He nodded, even as he wanted to cry. "Absolutely."

She took a deep breath. "So I should come straight out and say to him- Alec, I have feelings for you. I have for a while and I'm sorry for being a bitch to you?"

"Yeah that woul-- huh?" Alec's brain finally caught up with his mouth and the result was a sort of open mouthed shock that on anyone else would have been described as gormless but on Alec looked adorable.

Max smiled shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear whilst waiting for his reaction.

"Wait, what?" he managed. Had he finally gone Ben? "You have feelings for me?"

She nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

"Wh- how- when- what. Really?" his whole gesturing was comical but the smile began to slip from Max's face as he didn't answer.

"Yeah," the smile disappeared and she stood. "But its okay if you don't. I mean we can still work together and be f-friends. It doesn't h-have to be this whole weird thing." She began to babble as she made her way to the door, embarrassed as hell.

Seeing her with her hand on the door handle made Alec snap out of his stupor.

"I-I should probably get going, I have," Max looked down as she felt a hand on her wrist. She followed the arm up to Alec's torso and up into his intense green eyes.

"Really?" he repeated, his eyes searching hers.

Feeling a fool Max bit out; "Yes."

"Oh thank God!" He yanked her into his arms and crushed his lips down onto hers.

Max's eyes opened wide in shock as his soft lips slanted over hers, his tongue running along her lips as if seeking entrance. Max's eyes fluttered closed and she opened her mouth, letting him in to explore to his hearts content.

His hands skimmed up her strong shoulders and tangled in her luscious hair, tilting her head back so that he could go deeper.

Max groaned and pushed herself closer, running her hands up his strong chest and arching into him.

Alec couldn't believe that this was happening. Max was in his arms, having admitted to having feelings for him- it was like a dream and he still couldn't believe it.

He pulled away and looked down into her glazed eyes.

"Really?"

Max's lips curved at the almost desperate tone of his voice, his little boy eyes silently begging that this treat wasn't about to be taken away from him.

Max reached up and cupped his cheek in her palm. She bit her lip as she answered.

"Yeah, Alec. I want you."

He rested his forehead on hers and dragged deep breaths into his lungs.

"God Max, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting, how long I've wanted to hear that?"

She blinked, "How long?"

"Since I met you." He confessed, his eyes meeting hers. "I love you, Max."

Max's breath caught in her throat. "Wow."

Alec chuckled, his eyes dancing. "Can I touch you?"

Max tilted her head and leaned up on tiptoes as her head raced with the words that he had so causally dropped into her life.

Alec caught her mouth and took his sweet time leisurely exploring the caverns of her mouth, imprinting the taste and texture in his mind just in case this turned out to be a dream.

It was Max who pulled away this time, her brow creased.

"What did you just say?"

Alec coloured, "Uh I think it was, don't wanna wake up."

Max giggled and he pouted.

"Tell you what Alec, I could stick around, make sure you don't go to sleep?" The fire that danced in her eyes was pure mischief and Alec felt himself respond as his own eyes darkened.

"Promise?" he said huskily.

"Cross my heart." Max dragged his hand over her chest to her heart and Alec stared down at it in fascination.

"Heart?" he said faintly.

"I love you, too." She said softly and he glanced up into her sincere face.

His dreams had come true, his prayers answered. He reached down and laced their fingers together, his boyish smile lighting up his face.

"I love you Maxie, let me prove it."

"Hell yeah."

Mole, Luke and Dix watched bemused as Alec led an unusually shy Max across the command centre by her hand. He almost walked into several pieces of furniture but it was as if he couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

"Aww X5's in love." Mole rolled his eyes, "Adorable."

"Good for morale," Luke said, ever the optimist as he grinned. "Plus Alec's liked Max for so damn long."

"Huh, just another whipped soul in need of a lobotomy."

Dix was saved from having to answer Mole's cynicism by the ringing of the command phone. He picked it up and listened for a while, his eyes darting to where the two transgenics had just walked, oblivious to the stares that they were getting.

Dix placed his hand over the receiver, glaring at it.

"What has the nasty phone done now?" Mole said around his cigar.

"Uh, it's the Log, he said he has to talk to Max."

All three of them looked at the retreating Max who had her hands wrapped around Alec's waist, a happy smile on her face.

They exchanged glances.

Luke sighed in mock regret. "Someone should tell him."

"It's only fair." Dix nodded, hiding a grin.

A beat.

"I'll write you both in my will if you let it be me."

Dix looked at Luke, "I have no problem with that do you?"

"Not at all, be my guest."

Dix handed a beaming Mole the phone.

"Hey, Logan, pal!"

Ahh there's nothing as sweet as a happy, 6 foot chain smoking lizard.


End file.
